


Call me, PLEASE.

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: I'll translate it.





	Call me, PLEASE.

いつの間にか腕にある落ち着いた配色のパワーストーンのブレスレット。  
黒と茶オレンジの石が、バレーボール部のユニホームの配色と似てるというのもあるけど、自分の肌に結構馴染んでて気に入ってる。  
彼からの誕生日プレゼントかクリスマスプレゼント、だと思う。多分きっと。おそらくね。  
なんでこんな自信がないのかは、その時の俺は病院で意識がなかったからなんだけど。今はお陰様で後遺症もなく、今まで通りの生活を送れている。  
病院で起きた時は本当に大変で、田中の泣きながらの土下座やらみんなの歓迎やらで破茶滅茶だったんだけど、でも本当素敵な仲間に囲まれて自分は本当に幸せ者だと思う。  
それに、目覚めた直後、一番に彼の顔を見れたのも、俺を想ってあんなに泣いてくれたのも。凄く嬉しかった。  
  
嬉しかったんだけど！なんかあれから彼が余所余所しいのは何故なのか！俺が意識を失っている時に何があったんだ！聞こうにも彼が上手い事逃げ回ってくれているお陰で未だに聞けていない。  
もしかして、愛想を尽かされた？いつだって思考はマイナス思考に駆け巡って行く。そして延々と頭の中で繰り返される、でも、だって、もしかして、のIF単語。  
1人で考えてたって相手の事はわかるわけない。教えて欲しいのに、当の本人がなかなか捕まらない。  
プレゼントのお礼だって出来てないのになあ‥‥‥。  
  
眉を下げ、今にも泣き出しそうな顔で彼が溜息を吐く。  
横にいた成田さんがギョッとする程、明らさまに気落ちした様子で、それに気付いた2年生組が目一杯構い倒して、半ば無理矢理ではあるが、彼の笑顔を引き出していた。  
多分、きっと、原因は僕なのだろうけど、どうにも自分のした事が恥ずかしくて彼のそばに行けないでいる。  
彼に贈ったパワーストーンのブレスレット、上手い具合に烏野のユニホームに配色を似せたので、バレてはいないはず、石の名前も教えていないのだから、大丈夫なはず。  
そう、だから気にせず何も気にせず言えば良い。もし彼に尋ねられても、ユニホームの色に合わせたのだと。他に意味はないのだと。そう答えれば済むはずなのに。  
  
1月3日  
今日は、チームの必勝を願いに部員全員で近くの寺まで初詣。喧し組は俺と木下、成田とで十分に目を配り、間違っても周りの人たちに迷惑をかけない様に厳重警備のもと、1日、2日よりは幾分か落ち着いた境内に向かう。  
喧し組同士が近くに寄るだけで、手に負えなくなるのが分かっているので、彼らを少しでも離すサンドイッチ状の普段ではあまりみない配置なので、必然と普段ならあまり話さない相手が横にいる。  
俺の横には谷地さん。後ろは山口と田中。その後ろはちゃんと把握はできてないが、喧し組が騒ぎ出してないところを見ると今回の作戦は成功のようだ。  
基本仲のいいチームだけど、この並びにしてみて皆あまり話した事のない相手が居たことに驚きと、ちょっとした楽しさがみんなの顔から感じ取れる。喧し組対策の並びだったけど、思わぬ親睦を深めるきっかけにもなった様で、我ながらいい作戦だと思う。  
"あ、あの！"  
"ん、なに？"  
"最近私も、パワーストーン気になり始めたんです。やっぱり身を守るお守りって必要だと思うので！"  
"身を守る？"  
"はい！少しでも、危険を回避できればと思って！"  
"へ、へえ。凄い気にしてるんだね？"  
"そうなんです！それで、縁下さんのそのブレスレットについて少し伺いたいことが有るんですが！"  
"え？ええっと、良いけど‥実は貰い物で詳しく分かってないんだ。谷地さんこの石の名前とか分かるかな？"  
"ええっと、そうですね。この黒いのは多分ブラックトルマリンで、この赤茶色っぽいのがカーネリアン、オレンジぽいのがイエローアベンチュリンですね。あ、あとこの一つある青く光る石がブルームーンストーンだと思います！"  
"わあ！詳しいんだね谷地さん！"  
"いえ、そんな事はっ！！ただ私も丁度烏野のユニホームカラーのブレスレットとかいいかなと思っていて似た色を調べていたので！！"  
"そうなのかー。そんで、ごめん。名前難しくて覚えられなかったんだけど‥携帯にメモ取りたいからもう一回お願いしていいかな？"  
"もちろんです！"  
指差ししてもらいながら、彼女に再び石の名前を教えてもらっていると、あっという間に参拝の列は進んだ。  
無事にみんな参拝を済ませて、今は境内の空いたスペースで各自思い思いに買い集めた屋台の食べ物で盛り上がってる。  
俺は一足先に食べ終わり、手持ち無沙汰になったので、先ほど谷地さんに教えてもらったパワーストーンの意味が気になって調べていたのだけど、こんな場所で石の意味を調べ始めた事を後悔した。  
"縁下？どうした？顔真っ赤だけど。もしかして熱出たんじゃないか？"  
"うん‥‥悪い木下。これちょっとマズイかも"  
"マジかよ。先帰るか？でも心配だから誰か一緒に‥"  
"月島"  
"へ？"  
"月島"  
"ああ、うん。いいけど。お前ら家近いんだっけ？"  
"うん、だから月島にお願いする"  
"そっか気をつけて帰れよ？"  
"ありがとう"  
  
なんだよ、これ。俺もしかしなくてもめっちゃ愛されてるじゃん。ああヤバい。これはズルい。  
逃げ回ってるって事はやった本人が、恥ずかしくなったんだ、間違いない。でも、もう絶対に逃してやらないからな！  
  
"月島、俺体調悪いから先帰る。付き添え"  
"え？えっと"  
"悪い、月島。なんか縁下熱出てるぽいんだよ。1人で帰すのは心配だから、付き添ってくんないかな"  
"はい"  
  
有無を言わさずに月島を連れてきたが、今になって少し後悔してる。だって、これが月島が贈ってくれたブレスレットじゃなかったら？彼が逃げていた理由が他にあったら？なんて不安に駆られて、さっきの妙な自信はもう何処かに消え去ってしまった。  
"縁下さん"  
"なに？"  
"あの‥ごめんなさい"  
"え‥‥？なに、本当に俺愛想尽かされたの！？"  
"‥‥何処からそういう発想になったのかさっぱりなんですけど"  
"なに言ってるんだよ！散々逃げ回ってたくせに！"  
"だから、謝ってるじゃないですか！"  
"なにそれ！それが謝る人の態度か！"  
"だからそれは‥‥！ああ‥もう‥こんな事言いたいんじゃない"  
"なんなんだよ、言ってくれなきゃわかんないだろ‥‥"  
"だから、逃げてすみませんでした"  
"知ってるか？逃げた方がもっと辛いんだぞ？"  
"体験談ですか"  
"体験談だよ。あってただろ？"  
"ええ凄く"  
"だから、もう逃げるなよ。照れるならもっと分かり易く照れてくれよ"  
"気付いちゃいましたか"  
"気付いちゃいましたよ"  
"めっちゃ恥ずかしいんですけど"  
"俺だってめっちゃ恥ずかしいよ！武ちゃん並みのロマンチストだよな！月島は！"  
"言わないで下さい。恥ずかしくて死にそうです"  
"でも、俺すっげえ嬉しかったよ？"  
"マジですか？"  
"マジですよ。本当、ありがとう。こんなに俺を想ってくれて"  
"今ものすごく、自分のやった事に後悔して、同時にやって良かったなって思ってます"  
"月島って、可愛いよな。俺、そういうトコほんと好きだよ"  
"僕は、縁下さんのそういうことろカッコ良いなって思います"  
"え。まじ？"  
"うん、マジ"  
"月島にそう言われると、めっちゃ嬉しいかも！やったー！"  
"今は可愛いですけど"  
"あれ！？"  
  
  
パワーストーンメモ  
  
ブラックトルマリン : トラブルを解消させる、守護の石  
カーネリアン : 積極性を高め、未来を創造する石  
イエローアベンチュリン : 豊穣と富を象徴し、"ツキ"を呼ぶ石  
ブルームーンストーン : 恋人との愛を深める。"月"を宿した石  
  



End file.
